


My kid

by WhenAngelsFall



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Episode 1.03 Eyewitness, Episode Related, Foster Care, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentions of Helen Caldwell, Mentions of Lukas Waldenbeck, Missing Scene, Parenthood, Reference to Philip Shea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall
Summary: Just a little missing scene I imagined, starting from Helen leaving Gabe in the parking lot waiting for Philp.-------------------------Gabe smiles as he pulls out of the parking lot thinking how grounded their kid is going to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing that I've written that I've ended up posting on here. I would really appreciate any feedback or suggestions for improvements. Big thank you to [OnTheGround2012 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/works) for beta reading! Go check her out as she is AMAZING!

Helen has left him alone again, logically he understands that her job needs her but Gabe has the right to be a little pissed because Philip needs her as well. Philip already has a Mom who has let him down, he needs stability and she needs to be there for him like she promised.

Gabe pushes those thoughts aside, regretting them immediately as he leans back against his truck waiting for the bus to pull in. At least, he is going to be there for the kid.

He watches the kids exit the bus, straining to see Philip get off, his stomach dropping as he watches the last of the kids exit the bus. For some reason his kid isn’t there. After taking a brief pause to wonder when he started to think of Philip as his kid, he decides to place that thought into a box to examine it later, when he wasn’t so worried about Philip’s safety.

To his surprise, as the bus pulls away, he comes face to face with none other than Bo Waldenbeck, who is leaning against his own truck waiting for Lukas.

Gabe starts to think about what happened at the sheriff’s office the previous day. The sneaking out, the fights at school, the drinking and now neither boy returning… obviously they must be together.

As happy as he is that Philip may have made a friend, he’s gonna have to talk to him and establish some kind of rules.

Looking up he sees the moment Bo also puts the pieces together. His face morphing from worry to confusion and settling on anger.

He watches as Bo slams the door of his truck. He pulls out of the parking lot with speed and an unnecessary screech of a wheel spin.

He sits in his own truck for several minutes wondering where Phillip is but grateful that he’s obviously not alone.

He clearly needs to talk to Helen and they need to find out what is going on. Once again, he feels a wave of annoyance that is becoming more familiar.

He knows Helen and, in some ways, he's glad she isn't here as she would definitely go into cop mode which isn't what Philip needs right now, he needs a mom and a dad.

Gabe smiles as he pulls out of the parking lot thinking how grounded _their_ kid is going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far! Come say hi on tumblr! [@angelbirthedfrommoonandstars](http://angelbirthedfrommoonandstars.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! If people are interested in a series of "missing scenes" from Gabes perspective let me know via comments x
> 
> **edited so that links now work!


End file.
